


Double Drabble: Hollow.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Fight Club - Palahniuk
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-11
Updated: 2005-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:14:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Hollow.

People are always asking me, did I know Tyler Durden. Even years later, after plastic surgery and a change of identity, people asked.

_-They say he went mad in the hospital._

_-He was mad already. They murdered him._

And then the hurried looks. The whispers. Did I know Tyler Durden. Did I know what happened.

I'm not Tyler. I never was. I've lived with him my entire life, but no one knew Tyler Durden. Not even Tyler did.

An enigma. A god among men. Whatever. I don't know.

All I know is that I'm hollow without him. I can feel where he should be. I touch myself in the bathroom, put my hand to my chest, and stare at the words spray-painted on the mirror. No one's ever visited, but it's not my handwriting glaring back at me. I can hear him screaming every day when I take my meds.

_Let me out._

Tyler's gone and I'm the only one who can hear him. I'm the only one who can feel him. His fists beat daily against the inside of my skull.

Without my creation, I'm alone. I don't want to be, but I can't pay Tyler's price. Not again.


End file.
